Child of The Ancient Legendaries: Arc 1: Death starts in Hoenn
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: "When I was a young child I was abandoned..." This is the sad story of Umbra (Latin for "Shadow"). Abandoned young he was raised by a family of Pokémon who taught him all they know. His adventure after an attack by the Rockets is not to be missed. Rated M for Violence, Language and maybe some Mild Horror. Oops the title is wrong sorry guys! It's Legendaries.
1. How it all Began

**A/N: Hello guys! If you were brought here by My Stories on my profile regular readers then Welcome Back! If you are a reader on the Pokémon Archive then Welcome! My regular readers will know what I'm talking about when I say this is the foreshadow of The 5 Realms. So that's that! Now on to the story!**

When I was a young child I was abandoned... No-one knew where my family went, why... They didn't even know that I was abandoned. Darkness, sobs and fading footsteps. That is all I remember of that day. 5 days later I was found by a very large family of Pokémon. They took me in, raised me, taught me PokéLore and how to understand Pokémon. My DNA mutated over my time with them. I was able to learn their moves, all of them. And my arms? They looked like regular arms but I was able to extend them into Gallade Blades. My life with them was tranquil... Then the Rockets came.

My friends and I were messing around the camp grounds. There was a Ralts, Flygon, Quilava and Mudkip(Sabre, Ventus, Pyrus and Dew respectively).

-Umbra? Er hello? UMBRA!-

-What?! I'm a bit busy!-

[Don't be a smartarse Umbra. There's someone coming!] Ventus concealed herself in a nearby tree. I quickly grabbed Sabre and jumped up the tree.

-You didn't have to do that.-

-Shaddup!-

-Just saying- Sabre huffed in my mind. Yeah I'm Psychic, so what? Explosions rocked the trees and a Shadow Ball came flying into the leaves. The explosion sent us flying out of the tree. The last thing I saw was Giratina's wings enveloping us.

-NO! No! You... You won't have us!- Sabre screamed before he passed out.

Hall of Origins.

Time/Space/Creation Continuim Center Node

"Urgh where am I?" My head was pounding.

[Registeel Scanning Complete. Status: Conscious but Concussed. Survival Chance: %100. Alerting Arceus and Ledgendary Council.] Heavy footsteps walked away from me. Not long after that light taps of hooves could be heard coming towards me. [Darkrai, how is he?] A Pokémon's voice asked

-Alive... And awake.- A voice rumbled telepathically.

[Are you sure?]

-Arceus, I can sense who is asleep or unconscious around me. He's not!-

"He... Whoever he is, is right. I am awake." I tried to open my eyes but pain flared but it seemed to be receding fast.

[Good. Darkrai can you tell him to try and open his eyes]

-Arc...-

"No need, I heard." I tried to open my eyes again. And they opened.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

-We probably should've changed into our human formes before he woke up-

[Probably. Oh well too late now.] Indeed it was. Right there in front of me was Arceus and Darkrai.

-Wait that's strange... Holy Arceus! He a Child of Legend!-

[WHAT! Hmm he is too. Irasshaimase Child of Legend, well met.] She made a bowing motion towards me.

"Well met Arceus, Darkrai." Just then a small blur of green flashes into the room.

-Weeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhh!-

It swerved to avoid Arceus then to avoid Darkrai causing it to smash into the wall.

-Beeeeee-

-Celebi! This is why we don't fly that fast in the Hall. Now do you think your Heal Bell is strong enough to heal these Pokémon and this hum... Er Child of Legend?

[Of course! BEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Done]

**A/N: And of course I finish here. Hahaha! Anyway this is rated M for a reason. LOTS OF ADVENTURE VIOLENCE! I may incorporated light Horror and a mix of other stuff but mainly gore and violence. You should have guessed when you read about the Gallade Blades. Anyway, see you next time Guys!**


	2. 5 Years Later

**A/N: Ok I derped up the last chapter a lot. A lot! So to not cause confusion this is 5 years later. And sorry I've been on Hiatus with this story for a while. I've been focusing on my 5 Realms story however I've got Writer's Block for that. This also has to be finished before the end of The 5 Realms because The 5 Realms' next Arc is here. So lets go and hope I don't Derp!**

5 Years Later...

"Umbra! Umbra get up now!" A voice cut through the fog of sleep in my mind.

-You'd wanna get up Umbra. Mom's stressed and looks very pissed- Sabre warned me telepathically. I shot up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Grabbing my Shirt I shot to the door and met Mom halfway down the stairs.

"Good. You don't want to be late for the start of your journey. Birch has already dropped off your Trainer Card. Breakfast is nearly ready then you're ready to go." Mom said passing me my Trainer Card.

"What about my bag?" I asked.

"Sabre and Ventus packed it for you lazy bugger." She joked, putting her arm around me. "I remember 5 years ago, finding you unconscious on my door. I adopted you when nobody knew who you were. I couldn't have a son. I was only ever able to have one child... My daughter May, the champion of the Hoenn region. You remember her?"

"Yeah, I do... Why can I smell smoke?"

"I left Pyrus to... Oh!" It turned out it wasn't Pyrus's Cooking. It was the tension blazing between the Blaziken and the Typhlosion in the kitchen.

"Pyrus Stop!" I yelled.

[Sorry Umbra] Pyrus turned back to the Breakfast, sheepfaced.

"No problems buddy. Just keep the rivalry to the battlefield. Where's May by the way?" I grinned.

[Out the back letting the others out for a run] May's Blaziken replied.

"Well she arrived just in time for Breakfast." I said leading Mom out the back.

"Hey Mom!" May called as we walked out the back. "I came home to see Umbra start his Journey."

"Pyrus and Blaziken nearly burnt down the Kitchen by the way." I told her. She cringed.

"Again? Did Blaziken start it?" She asked.

"No idea." Mom said. "We weren't there."

-Tell everyone Brekky is ready- Sabre told me telepathically.

Breakfast was uneventful. We mainly spoke about recent challengers May had faced. Soon it was time to leave.

"Here Umbra you're gonna need these." May said tossing me 10 Pokèballs. "Four are for your Pokémon and the rest are empty."

"Thanks Sis." I said putting six in my bag. "Okay guys here we go!" I threw the balls up in the air. My team stood still as the balls bounced off them. The balls clicked closed and changed colour.

"These are Special Balls Umbra. They change colour to correspond to the type of Pokémon inside. They also allow you to communicate with your Pokémon inside the balls."

Yeah if we're in our Pokèballs we can speak telepathically to you Ventus said in my mind.

These balls are really comfy. Better than a regular ball Sabre told me. We had been practising with regular Pokèballs to acclimatise them to what it's like.

"Anyway Umbra it's time for you to go." Mom said.

"Bye Umbra! See you at the Lily of the Valley Tournement!" May yelled.

-Yes we will see you there I'm sure of it- May's Blaziken said.

**A/N: I'm not even going to bother with making this Bold as it'll most probably revert to Plain text. That's the reason I don't use formatted text for Pokéspeech. With the amount of speaking they will do, it would take me longer to edit it. I copy and paste these from my documents app to the website and it doesn't keep my Format Text. My iPhone doesn't even show these documents under the "Select File" thingy. It only shows my Pics and Vids. Anyway if you are reading this in Bold I have edited the A/Ns like I usually do. So Umbra starts his journey next chapter. Also I don't own Pokémon, the Name Umbra comes from the Latin Language and means "Shadow" and the Inspiration for this Story is DarkWolfAssassin and his Arceus Assassin Arcs. The Name Umbra is also used in his story. Long Disclaimer. I had only one Review for the last chapter. I don't have Internet at School so I can't remember the Name but they asked when this was being Updated. Well it's now. I would've answered earlier but you were Anonymous and you don't have an account so I can't send a Reply PM to answer. All I'm going to ask is if you want me to reply before the next chapter please use an Account so I can PM you with a reply. I mean I don't mind Anonymous comments except if you are asking a question like when I'm updating and I can't answer. Getting an account is Free and Easy. Anyway if you like my story Fav and/or Follow it and check out my other stories. They are Minecraft ones but I am working on others for the future. So Peace Out Guys!**


	3. The First Encounter (But you don't know)

**A/N: Umbra leaves on his journey this chapter guys! And we uncover the Rockets. Yeah Team Aqua is usually in Hoenn and they still are but the Rockets are also in Hoenn too. All the Teams play a role in this series. Yes Series. Hoenn has to be finished before The 5 Realms though as it plays an important part of the Pokémon Realm. Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Pokémon. Any similarities to Persons living or Dead and/or Real Events is purely coincidental. This is set in the same World as the Arceus Assassin... That's a joke. This isn't really. And the Gore and Language will start in this Chapter as well. So prepare your an- Photoreceptors hahaha I'm evil mwahahahaha. I'm joking. Lets go before I choke.**

The Natural beauty of Route 101 was amazing **(I can't remember the Routes! This should be the only chapter this happens as I will get a photo of the map on my iPhone and hopefully it will be marked with the names of the Routes and Towns so I can spell/remember them correctly.)** I walked through Oldale Town and up into Route 103. Not the usual way to start your adventure but I wasn't going anywhere just yet. I figured I'd head down Route 102 later after I visited the Secluded spot in 103 where I often went. As far as I knew nobody really knew about it. Yelling up ahead caught my attention. The sounds of Mightyena mingled among them. My neck-length silver hair floated behind me as I ran.** (*Facepalm* I totally forgot to describe Umbra didn't I? Since I'm basing him off of me, sort of, the height will be a wild guess until I get a chance to measure my height.)** At 6'11" I was tall for my age. My hair fell naturally over half my face obscuring my left eye. My eyes were one of the changes that happened during my childhood. They are usually tinged red with blue and black. They would often change colour depending on my mood unless I willed them not to. I wore a long black Trench Coat and cloak with a hood. The Trench Coat had slits at around elbow length to accommodate for my Blades. My mood was often Neutral and my Emotions never really reached the surface. I had learned to control my emotions after an unfortunate incident between me, a bully and a full sewerage tank. Some Psychic powers were involved. I soon reached the cause of all the commotion. A pack of Mightyena were circling two trainers pinned against a cliff.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" I yelled. The largest Mightyena, obviously the Alpha Male, turned to me. The rest held their places.

-Leave human. This is none of your concern.- He growled.

"That may be. But what have they done to be attacked like this?" I asked. His growl faltered in surprise.

-So the rumours are true. A human able to understand Pokémon.- He muttered. -Well that might just solve the problem. These clowns stole Eggs from our tribe. Maybe you could persuade them to give them back?-

"I can try." I told him turning to the two trainers. "These Pokémon don't seem very happy about you stealing their eggs. I suggest you give them back."

"Screw you. I'm not giving them up without a fight. Double battle. Oh wait the poor little... What the fuck!" He stopped in surprise as Pyrus and Dew exploded from their Pokèballs.

"Challenge accepted. Me against you two. I win you give back the Pokémon Eggs. You win and you keep half the eggs and we leave."

"Why only half the eggs?" He asked.

"You stole all the eggs. The pack needs some of the eggs back."

"Whatever. Solrock, Go!"

"Lunatone, Go!"

**_~ ~Battle~ ~_**

"Solrock, Psybeam!"

"Lunatone, Psychic!"

Solrock launched its attack towards Pyrus while Lunatone used its Psychic to hold Dew in place while slowly damaging her.

"Pyrus dodge the Psybeam and fire a Swiftthrower at Lunatone to break its concentration." Pyrus nodded and launched a Flamethrower and rapidly alternated between it and Swift until the stars mixed with the fire. Because Swift never misses the Flamethrower was directed along with the stars, hitting Lunatone head on. Lunatone wasn't quite out of it but it wasn't far from it. Lunatone's Body glowed with a purple energy. At the same time Solrock launched a Cosmic Power.

"Pyrus look out! That's Destiny Bond!" I yelled. However it was too late, Lunatone launched the Bond. Dew jumped into the Bond saving Pyrus before jumping into the Cosmic Power. Destiny Bond works both ways. If the victim is by anyone but the Caster and the bond is unable to be broken before the Caster is as well.

"Your Pokémon are Nuts!" One of the trainers called.

"No. She has a plan." I yelled back.

"How? You didn't order her to do this!" His friend called.

"I don't need to. Pokémon can think for themselves and I let my team do that quite often."

Dew released a Bide she had been biding (horrible pun. Please don't hurt me.) just before she hit Cosmic Power. The explosions blinded us. As the light faded the battlefield was covered in smoke obscuring the results...

**A/N: I'm a heartless beast ;) Not really. I love trying to make cliffhangers, often I'm hopeless at it as I just have to keep writing when I get to a suspenseful part. No more reviews as of yesterday (5/8/13 Australian Date), so no answers. I may start doing Fictionpress stories but I may suck. Also should I ask DWA (DarkWolfAssassin) to Beta my stories? I'll put a poll on my profile. Bye!**


End file.
